


Avenging Group chat and the Meme Teams

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Attention! A new message has appeared! [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky knows Memes, Group chat, Memes, Multi, Peter is a Little Shit, So she's getting fluff, Team as Family, Thor and Loki are currently off world - that might change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Writer wants fluff, and jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: three group chats -One with Just the Avengers + T'ChallaOne with Tony's 'Kids'One with all of them.Litreally just a happy little group chat fic - with maybe a bit of writing between possibly. If I feel like it





	1. A chat for one and a chat for all!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically guys - I'm almost done with school and literally lost a few written chapters of Superfamily and Loki's prank- so whilst I'm re-writing those chapters heres a quick, fun piece of lord knows how many parts to tide you over.

The Main Hoes

 

 5:35

**Shuri has created entered the group chat**

**Peter Parker has entered the group chat**

**Riri Williams has entered the group chat**

**Tony Stark has entered the group chat**

**Steve Rodgers has entered the group chat**

**Natasha Romanov has entered the group chat**

**Harley Keener has entered the group chat**

**Bruce Banner has entered the group chat**

**Bucky Barnes has entered the group chat**

**Clint Barton has entered the group chat**

**T'Challa has entered the group chat**

 

 **Shuri** : Sup bitches.

 **Steve Rogers** : Language.

 **Shuri** : English.

9:14AM

**Steve Rogers name has been changed to Mr.Rogers by Tony Stark**

**Mr Rogers** : Tony!

 **Tony Stark** : yo, love to chat but Peppers gonna end me if I stop paying attention.

 **Natasha Romanov** : why am I here?

 **Shuri** : Memes and dicks

 **Natasha Romanov** : ???

 **Mr.Rogers** : ??? what is a Meme?

 **Bucky Barnes** : ...Stevie did you just say Me-Me not meme

 **Mr.Rogers** : ...is that not how you say it?

 **Shuri** : FML

 **Natasha Romanov** : O_O oh my god, did shield not educate you?

 **Riri** : Bitch why you messaging me at 9am

 **Riri** : oh fuck nah, that shit got sent at the wrong fucking time

 **Natasha Romanov** : ...was that aimed at me?

 **Riri** : shit no, fuck SHURI! you little slut stop ignoring me and answer this chat!

 **Shuri** : Suck my nip and we'll talk

 **Shuri** : Shit no, I meant clit!

9:49am

**Shuri's Name has been changed to Suck-a-nip by Peter Parker**

**Suck-a-nip** : Betrayel!

 **Peter Parker** : I'm literally sat in class right now - can you explain why we're here so this can shut up?

 **Peter Parker** : My Spanish teacher is going to literally stab me.

 **Suck-a-nip** : Fine fine, you all gay and needa chat. I'm lazyy

 **Peter Parker** : ??

 **suck-a-nip** : -_(¬_¬)_- dis shit is so I'm not bothering my brother for answers from Bruce and Tony

 **Suck-a-nip** : and so your dumb ass aint relaying messages.

 **Peter Parker** : 

 **Suck-a-nip** : Boi.

 **Peter Parker** : Gurl

 **Bucky Barnes** : ....aren't you in class Pete?

 **Peter Parker** : ........

Peter Parker : So hear me out. I kinda maybe decided I didn't want to go Spanish?

 **Tony Stark** : YOU WHAT

 **Peter Parker** : Shit, I'm out PEACE

 **Suck-a-nip** : Welp, GG Peter, we hardly new ye

 **Mr.Rogers** : I am so confused

 **Bucky Barnes** : WOLVES

 **Suck-a-nip** : ???

 **Natasha Romanov** : ???

 **Tony Stark** : ???

 **Bruce Banner** : ???

 **Bucky Barnes** : 

 **Bucky Barnes** : I want one.

 **Mr.Rogers** : NO

 **Tony Stark** : NO

 **Natasha Romanov** : doooo ittt

 **Suck-a-nip** : yesssssss

 **Mr.Rogers** : Bucky I swear to god, you bring home any living being that isn't a human....

 **Mr.Rogers** : I will cook

 **Buck Barnes** : Oh shit, you serious

_**Bucky Barnes name has been changed to OwO by Suck-a-nip** _

**suck-a-nip** : banner! my second fave white boy! how are you?

 **Bruce Banner** : I...I am so confused right now? I'm like.....

 **Suck-a-nip** : High?

 **Bruce Banner** : ....no.

**Bruce Banners name has been changed to 'Bill nye the science guy!' by Peter Parker**

**Tony Stark's name has been changed to 'BILL BILL BILL' by Suck-a-nip**

**BILL BILL BILL** : ... I have no children

 **Suck-a-nip** : Lies

 **Peter Parker** : Lies

 **Riri Williams** : Lies

 **Harely Keener** : Lies

 **Mr.Rogers :** Lies

 **Natasha Romanove** : Lies

 **Bill Nye the science guy** : Lies

 **Clint Barton** : Lies

 **BILL BILL BILL** : FFFFRICK YOU

 **Suck-a-nip** : Fuck it. I'm changing everyones names!

**Natasha Romanov's Name has been changed to 'Rushing doll' by Suck-a-nip**

**Clint Barton's name has been changed to 'Shotthroughtheheart' by Suck-a-nip**

**Peter Parker's name has been changed to 'Baby-bean' by Suck-a-nip**

**T'challa's name has been changed to 'Tortilla' by Suck-a-nip**

**Riri Williams' name has been changed to 'Bitch plz' by Suck-a-nip**

**Harley Keener's name has been changed to 'Po-tat-toe' by Suck-a-nip**

**Po-tat-toe** : Really ¬_¬

 **Suck-a-nip** : Lerking hoe

 **Po-tat-toe** : lazy wench

 **Bitch Plz** : Oi! stop or I'll come down from MIT to smack you both

 **BILL BILL BILL** : its fine, i'll get Harley later

 **Mr.Rogers** : .....I feel so confused right now

 **OwO** : .... B) I got a star bux

 **Baby-bean** : Bitch share

 **OwO** : No. mine, no coffee for you

 **Baby-bean** : But coveve I need

 **Suck-a-nip** : He need the bean blood

 **OwO** : ...fuck this shit I'm out.

 **Shotthroughtheheart** : Why is it when I go on missions a group chat is made?


	2. wrong chat abort!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger chat names   
> Natasha : spytwin1  
> Bruce : Jelly-bean  
> Tony : daddyshark  
> Steve : stareyes  
> Bucky : Raccoon  
> Clint : spytwin2  
> T'challa : meow  
> Peter : Babyshark

Avenging S.O.B's

2:30pm

 **BabyShark** : Shuri! new discorvery - pepper Mint + me = dead

 **DaddyShark** : WHAT?!?!?1?

 **Jellybean** : ??!?!?

 **Staryeyes** : ??!?!?

 **Raccoon** : you good fam?

 **spytwin1** : you ok?

 **spytwin2** : shitmepeter

 **BabyShark** : ......fuck wrong chat

 **DaddyShark** : LANGUAGE!>! WHats wrong wif pepMint?!?

 **BabyShark** : ok ok, calm down.

 **BabyShark** : I just...kinda figured out that I'm either incredibly illergic to pepper mint or like....I just cant stan it.

 **DaddyShark** : Explain.

 **Raccoon** : explain

 **Jellybean** : explain

2:45pm

 **Babyshark** : O_O chill jeez, its just a swollen face. nothing a few hundred anti-histmistermemes wont fix

 **spytwin1** : ....I'm legit going to come to your school and smack you

 **Babyshark** : chill, I'm fine. I'm in the car with happy.

 **Spytwin1** : Full story now.

 **Babyshark** : OK ok!

 **Babyshark** : So there I was, sat in the lunch room with like the world exploding behind me cause we teenagers and left with electronics and stuff. MJ and Ned are like eating this snack that Ned's mum brought him from her trip to mexico, he offers me sum, I be a god and that shit

 **Babyshark** : big mistake, I eat and my tongue starts screaming right? so my ass runs to the bathroom, spits it out - my tongues MASSSIVEEEE like bigger than maybe hulks fist kinda massive

 **Babyshark** : so then I'm like 'oh thas bad' cause I cant talk a'all so I call happy - he laughs cause I sound like a dying fish, but he comes get me. I THOUGHT I was texting shuri but nuh, I'm texting the wrong chat cause genius me.

 **Raccoon** : ....is it gone pop?

 **Babyshark** : yes.

 **Raccoon** : Silence. blissfull silence

 **Babyshark** : BUCKY! 

 


	3. Bucky's a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo : Bucky  
> Mr.Rogers : Steve  
> Rushing doll : Nat  
> Baby-bean : peter  
> Bitch plz : Riri  
> BILL BILL BILL : Tony  
> Shotthroughtheheart : Clint

The Main Hoes

1:30am

 **OwO** : Isn't it crazy.

 **Mr.Rogers** : ???

 **OwO** : Does it bother you that there of parts of our lives we don't remember? You've done and said things that you don't even know about anymore. That means we don't even have the right perception of yourself because you don't even fully know who you are. However something that you did could be a prominent memory in someone's life.

 **BILL BILL BILL** : FFS BARNES!! 

 **Baby-Bean** : Bukaykay you're sending me into an exterstential crisis here, why you do dis?

 **OwO** : suckit jr.

 **Bitch Plz** : ey! Pete might be round more but the old man loves me more!

 **OwO** : Ooohooh starting a war between the kiddos rip tony

 **BILL BILL BILL** : Why am I being messeaged like this?

 **Bitch Plz** : Oi, dad. Me or pete. Who's ya fave?

 **BILL BILL BILL** : mm....Bucky

 **OwO** : proteck me daddy

 **BILL BILL BILL** : ...I take it back

2:59PM

**BILL BILL BILL's name has been changed to 'Adopto dad' by OwO**

**Adopto dad** : Shuri gimme admin, ima ban his ass

 **OwO** : I'd rather you spank it ;)

 **Adopto dad** : ...I..dunno how to feel about this.

 **Mr.Rogers** : I'm about to spank all of you if you keep going like this

 **Bitch plz** : what I do

 **Baby-bean** : meannnnnn 

 **Mr.Rogers** : you let it grow

 **OwO** : Suck it

 **Adopto dad** : Smac it

 **Baby-Bean** : Bop it!

 **Baby-Bean** : Fling it!

 **Mr.Rogers** : I'm actually going to smack you - I'm not even joking

 **OwO** : Lies - lies lies

 **Rushing doll** : Warning you all, he just grabbed a wooden hair brush.

 **OwO** : 

 **Shotthroughtheheart** : kek,rip you guys.

******

Peter's P.O.V

I jump off the chat and act like I'm paying attention to my classroom. Ned's next to me snickering a bit. "You're in troubleeeee" He whispers to me, I jab him a little and glare.

"shut it" I huff a little, and Ned just giggles. The final bell goes off and I sigh getting up. "At least I'm at Mays this weekend." I mutter and get up. I can feel my phone going off like mad. I groan and open the chat one more time and see the lovely text from Tony.

******

Dad

dad : you're @ mine for a week GG with captain spank

Me : well dang man. I just wanted to nap.

dad : can name @ tower

me: Learna text damn

dad : Language. boi. chill out.

me : boooooo

dad : capatan is gone pick you up @school - don't run

dad : he not gonna spank Promise O_O

me : Lies. Lies and slander.

dad : nope, he wont.

me : fine fine fine

******

I groan and put my phone away "Sorry Ned, gotta wait for Steve to collect me." I grumble, Ned scoffs and chuckles "mean no love" I mumble and Ned laughs, hugging me.

"Peter! lets go!" Steve's voice echo's over to me and I sigh, running over.

"Jeesus, I'm coming coming!" I yell.


	4. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShockedPikachu : Peter  
> Graveyonmytitties : Shuri  
> Kenneithfuckitup : Harley  
> WaterMelon : Riri

_**Heir's of Stark** _

_ 7:59 PM _

**ShockedPikachu** : So. An update on who can and can't cook.

 **Graveyonmetitties** : FML, what happened P.P?

 **ShockedPikachu** : 

 **Graveyonmetitties** : The fuck

 **ShockedPikachu** : This was made by the amazing -

 **ShockedPikachu** : the only

 **ShockedPikachu** : Natasha Romanov

 **Graveyonmetitties** : bullshit

 **Kennithfuckitup** : Lies

 **ShockedPikachu** : she forgot about it. She's blaming Clint for it XD

 **Graveyonmytitties** : Its always Clints fault duhh

_The Main Hoes_

_8:14_

**Suck-A-Nip** : oi, fuckers who did this?

 **Suck-A-Nip** : 

 **Rushing Doll** : Who the flying Fuck sent this to you so I can throw them in the oven.

 **Baby-Bean** : And burn them too?

 **Rushing Doll** : IT WAS YOU!

_8:23PM_

**Baby-Bean** : 

 **Rushing Doll** : ...I don't know what to do now?

 **Adopto Dad** : Thought you where gonna cook him??

 **Rushing Doll** : ...but its Peter?

 **Baby-Bean** : ya point?

 **Baby-Bean** : Maybe I wanna die - being cooked alive solves two problems.

 **Baby-Bean** : I don't live and I feed the people.

 **Adopto dad** : PEter? What!?

 **Baby-bean** : .....I have bleach? would that make me taste too salty??

 **Suck-a-nip** : PEter! 

 **Suck-a-Nip** : you don't use bleach! you use cinnanananmin

 **Baby-bean** : but that's gross

 **Suck-a-nip** : You're gross

 **OwO** : so......like...no one gonna mention that Steve just burnt a load of cookies?

 **Rushing doll** : rip

 **Adopto dad** : rip

Tony Stark

2:30 AM

 **Mini Boss** : Tony.

 **Mini Boss** : Tony.

 **Mini Boss** : Tony.

 **Mini Boss** : Dad

 **Big Boss** : What kid?

 **Mini Boss** : Can I stay at the compound for a few?

 **Big Boss** : yeah??? whats up???

 **Mini Boss** : May and Happy. They're here again being mushy anad...y'know stuff

 **Big Boss** : You wanna stay @ mine cause your aunt and my H.O.S are bumping together?

 **Mini Boss** : That & like....I can sleep again

 **Big Boss** : IF you'd leme help with getting me guys on pills - insomnia wouldn't kick ya ass

 **Mini Boss** : Valid - but I don't wanna take drugs to sleep - especially with nitemares

 **Big Boss** : true, true. Alright, want me to come get you or are you swinging in?

 **Mini Boss** : I'll swing


	5. Freestyle

The Main Hoes

5:30 AM

Suck-a-Nip : Oi

Suck-a-Nip : Pete

Suck-a-Nip : Guess what

5:35 AM

Baby-Bean : No.

Adopto Dad : Be nice to your sister

Baby-Bean : ....

Baby-Bean : How bout no

Suck-a-Nip : Guess What

Suck-a-Nip : GuEsS WhAt

Adopto Dad : What baby girl

Suck-a-Nip : Its Free real estate

Baby-Bean : *flips table* Fucking go to bed!

Suck-a-Nip : its not even noon yet

Adopto Dad : it's half 5 in the morning here Shuri

Suck-a-Nip : wild. really.

Adopto Dad : right, Pete. Go back to bed

Baby-Bean : nah dude, I'm busy

Adopto Dad : Busy doing what?

Baby-Bean : Freestyle acupunctier 

Adopto Dad : What?

5:55 AM

Adopto Dad : Peter! answer me

6:00 AM

Adopto Dad : Peter Benjamin Parker answer the phone

6:15

Baby-Bean : Freeeeeeeeeeeeee Styleeeeeeeee Acuuuuupppppuunnnchhhhhaaaaa

Adopto Dad : Fucking explain

OwO : Heres.The.Mother.Fucking.Tea! *Taps screen intensly*  
Baby-Bean : Ayeeee

OwO : So you can't play darts?

Baby-Bean : nope but its ok! I can do freestyle acupunchutuuau

Adopto Dad : I'm going to literally ground you.

Baby-Bean : Owo oh no how

Adopto Dad : I'm going to put you in a glass container and leave you there you shit

Baby-Bean : valid but guess what else is also valid

Adopto Dad : no.

Baby-Bean : When you shake laminated paper and it does the thing

OwO : Fwubfwubfubfwub

Baby-Bean : Yessssssssssssssssss Bucky

Adopto Dad : Stop stealing my child

Baby-Bean : Bucky = dad ???

OwO : Bucky = DAd 

Baby-Bean : BuKY = DaD

Adopto Dad : fuck this

OwO's Name has been changed to 'Adopto Dad2' by Adopto Dad

Baby-Bean : Fafer

Adopto Dad2 : SoN

Baby-Bean : FaFer!

Adopto Dad2 : SON

Suck-a-Nip : ...tony why

Adopto Dad : you no wat. regret

Adopto Dad2 : I

Baby-Bean : Smell

Adopto Dad2 : PENNIES

Adopto Dad : ....he's literally staying with us for a week - I have to deal with these two toddlers

Adopto Dad2 : Daddy!

Baby-Bean : nu das gay

Adopto Dad2 : nu! u gay

Baby-Bean : Woooahhh Half way there!

Suck-a-Nip : Bi party?

Baby-Bean : yas

Adopto-Dad2 : Twiinsssssssss


	6. Chapter 6

The Main Hoes

11:40am

Baby-Bean : people are annoyinggg

Adopto-Dad : hm?

Baby-Bean : Just....urghhh

Adopto-Dad2 : Flah?

Adopto-Dad : Flah? who's Flah?

Adopto-Dad2 : Flash!

Baby-Bean : leave it.

Adopto-Dad : Parken-ride answer

Baby-Bean : no

Adopto-Dad : Peter Parker-stark don't make me show up.

Baby-Bean : Bullying

Adopto-Dad : >:(

Baby-Bean : ookokokokok

Baby-Bean : theres a trip to the compound on friday

Baby-Bean : And flash been goin on at me abot the internship - hes just a dic and got his friends to join in

Baby-Bean : Can handle it, no killin

Adopto-dad : The fuc kinda shit is this

Adopto-Dad2 : not killin just 'freestyle acupuncter'

Baby-Bean : nu

Adopto-Dad2 : yus

Baby-Bean : Bubbyyy

Adopto-Dad : Alright enough. When this trip happens I'm going to ensure that little shit leaves you alone.

Baby-Bean : scared

Mr.Rogers : no bullying peter - or his bully.

Adopto-Dad : But dadddddddd

Adopto-Dad2 : well that's sad, but I remember your fights back when you where tiny.

Mr.Rogers : don't call me out

Baby-Bean : Go off dadddd

Adopto-Dad : Spilllllll

1:20Am

Shotthroughtheheart : my names too long

Shotthroughtheheart : Ima change it

Shotthroughtheheart changed his name to hawkeye

hawkeye : There we go.

Rushingdoll changed Hawkeye's name to 'Motherhen'

Motherhen : Nattttttt

Rushingdoll : shut.

Suck-A-Nip : So..who's ready for my visit?


	7. Chapter 7

The Main Hoes

10:20pm

Princess : Alright, who the fruck changed the names - that was my lifeline in this world of death and sadness.

Barnes : P/sure it was Fury

Stark : FURY!?!?

Barnes : Yes.

Princess : Fury? or furry caus like I dunno man I didn't add him

Fury : no, you did not. Rogers added me.

Barnes : Anyone seen Goldbergs?

PArker : Sup

PArker : right here. seen that p.good

Stark : what does htat have to do with letting Fury the man who cant die into the chat

Barnes : wrote Rogers a guilt letter

Stark : A wha?

PArker : Guilt letter, means he made steve feel guilty as fuck to let him have his way.

Stark : HOLY SHTI SSAFDSDFASD

PArker : Shti - beautiful.

Rogers : I can send the first part of the letter if you want?

PArker : Doooooo itttt

Fury : Don't even try

Rogers : I've suddenly forgot where I placed it.

10:40pm

Barnes : Sup bitches I got the note

Fury : ROgers!

Rogers : I'm not egen at the tower rn

Barnes : Captian America. It is a great discrimination for you to exclude me from not only one but two group chats in which the avengers reside

Barnes : woowwwww pulling out the race card

PArker : wowwwwww surprise that theres no motherfuckin this! mother fucking that

Stark : Boi your legit banned from tv for the swears

PArker : Don't @ me fAther

Barnes : @ him more I wanna see him suffe

PArker : Suffe?

Barnes : fight me shorty

PArker : Been there done that, p/sure I won

Barnes : p/sure you went through a window.

Fury : .....

Fury : what?

Stark : You asked to be here man, these two are like actuall children and rip t your santity.

_**NICK FURY HAS LEFT THE CHAT** _


End file.
